Uga Buga (Chapter)
Uga Buga is the sixth chapter in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded. It is a dinosaur-themed world, with lava & volcanoes, t-rex's, cavemen (those of which are strange humanoid creatures) and a very funky rock nightclub. In one section Conker must surf a lava course with an anti-gravity surfboard. The previous chapter is Sloprano and the next is Spooky. Characters Present *Don Weaso *Berri *Fangy *Jugga *Buga the Knut * Uga-Bugas * Rockmonster * Dino Baby Sections Drunken Gits Conker falls into the prehistoric world of the Uga Bugas, making his way into the worship room of a giant T-Rex head. Conker is amazed and he breaks the fourth wall for a change of music (asking the Maestro to change it to more of a tribal-beat). Conker then has slingshot access to the next room, where he sees a giant egg. Sacrifice Conker hatches a baby dinosaur from the gigantic egg he found. He must guide the dinosaur to the sacrificial stone slab where he sacrifices the baby dinosaur to give the statue head god an offering, which allows him access to the dino god's inner halls. .]] Phlegm Conker must enter the inner hallways of the dinosaur god, which is filled with slimy green snot but curing the statue's snot problem with pepper in its nostrils. Conker comes to the outer back head of the god, and, after taking the headwear of a dead caveman, he then heads back. Worship After Conker exits the statue and back to the worship room, the nearby Uga Bugas then begin to worship him as their leader. Conker then leads his followers to destroy the four sleeping rock men outside the club Rock Solid. when done with that, he has his worshipers tell him the password to allow the bouncer give him access to the Rock Solid club. Rock Solid Conker enters the groovy club Rock Solid and see Berri trapped in a cage, in order to free her, he must roll several balled-up rockmen onto a switch and into several holes by getting drunk and urinating on the rock men near the holes. Once all of the holes are filled, the cage containing Berri crashes, freeing her. She then runs out of the club, and Conker follows her, stopping only to snatch a wad of cash from the cage's debris. Bomb Run The bouncer at the club takes Conker to the the boss, Don Weaso, who brought him here because he took his money (the money that was in the cage Berri was in). he then dismisses Berri from the meeting. Before the Don deals with Conker, he kills his red mafia boy for not showing respect to him (in a homage to The Untouchables). He then tells Conker of his job to eliminate the Uga Bugas in the cave world by dropping a bomb in a certain area. Conker must now run through the worship room, through the insides of the dinosaur god, past the ledge where the dead caveman was, and throw the bomb below him (where the egg shell of the baby dinosaur is). The entire room is flooded with lava, and Conker must hop on rocks to the far side of the volcano. Mugged Conker steps outside to see a caveman near him, asking for directions, he is mugged by four cavemen , he then takes the hoverboard of a caveman who farted and fell into the lava. Conker must now race his way up to each caveman, knock them with his pan and collect the money. After repeating this until all cavemen have been killed, he must slide up a ramp and into a hallway where he travels to a Colluseum. Raptor Food Conker rides into a colosseum where he meets Buga and Jugga, Buga sends him Fangy, and Conker must tame him and have Fangy eat some Uga Buga infantries, after the all infantries are down, Buga becomes infuriated when Jugga comments that Conker has a "bigger bone" than Buga. Buga the Knut Conker must face off against Buga the Knut, by ramming his crotch with Fangy's head, and then have Fangy bite his butt and rip out a chunk of it, after doing this three times, Buga runs off embarrassed when his loincloth falls off to reveal his small "bone". Conker dismisses the sad Fangy and goes to meet Jugga but faints when he sees that she is much taller than him, Jugga then bids Conker goodbye, and Conker proceeds to exit the Uga Buga world by going back to the Poo Mountain exit through a new upper pathway. He then returns to the grassy hub-world of Windy. Trivia *In Conker: Live & Reloaded, during the scene where Conker needs to say the password to get into Rock Solid, the word "Felatio" was bleeped out, and Conker covered his mouth at the sound of the beep. This was not the case in Conker's Bad Fur Day. *Conker's headwear appears to be the head of the title character of Rare's Sabrewulf. *This dinosaur themed world could most likely be a parody of the prehistoric world in Banjo Tooie. *The way Conker sits on the egg for it to hatch could be a parody of how Kazooie from Banjo Tooie had to sit on an egg for it to hatch. * The part when Conker chases the Uga Bugas with the hoverboards in the lava is similar with the race in Hot Top Volcano with hovercraft. Both of them use hovers, have brontosauruses and are a race in the lava. * This is the only chapter that cannot be acessed directly via Windy. Uga Buga is acessed only after Slopprano. * While the pronounce of the chapter name is the same of the cavemen's name, the spell is slightly different. Uga Buga chapter has no hyphen while Uga-Buga refering to a caveman have. Previous Chapter: Sloprano Next Chapter: Spooky Category:Uga Buga Category:Chapters Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Articles with Trivia